


На берегах острова Мэн

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая (я бы даже сказала крохотная) аушка по киркоспоку с ирландским колоритом.<br/>Присутствуют элементы кельтской мифологии.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	На берегах острова Мэн

**Author's Note:**

> Это был мой самый первый фик (в фандоме и в жизни). Не знаю, перерастет ли этот драббл во что-то большее когда-нибудь, пока подобных планов не было.
> 
> Небольшие разъяснения перед текстом:
> 
> Ланнан Ши - в фольклоре жителей острова Мэн «прекрасная возлюбленная» — кровожадный дух, один из водных фейри. Обычно является какому-либо мужчине в образе писаной красавицы, незримой для всех остальных. Если человек поддастся на обольщение, он погиб: ланнан ши выпьет его кровь. Живет она близ родников и источников.  
> Салби - река на острове Мэн.

Двое сидели на берегу и задумчиво смотрели на серебристую рябь, то и дело пробегающую по зеркальной глади воды.  
Неторопливая беседа между ними постепенно сменилась глубоким как древние воды Салби молчанием.  
Наконец, один решил его нарушить.  
\- Джим... ты не должен влюбляться в меня. Ты должен уйти...  
Тонкие бледные с прозеленью пальцы разжались и снова сцепились в замок, так и оставшись на коленях.  
Светловолосый мужчина с глазами такими же изменчивыми, как небо над его головой, лишь улыбнулся.  
Его спутник только поджал губы и предпринял очередную попытку.  
\- Это...  
\- Нелогично? - мужчина легко прикоснулся к черным, как сама ночь, волосам и по-доброму усмехнулся. - Влюбиться в русалку?  
\- Не русалку, - терпеливо повторил его собеседник - в который раз. - В Ланнан Ши. Да. Это нелогично. Это всё - ненастоящее, Джим! - он легко шевельнул кистью, что у человека означало бы неопределенный взмах рукой. - Мой внешний облик и моё поведение - всё! Я сам не знаю, какой я на самом деле, я лишь принимаю тот вид, который кажется тебе наиболее привлекательным, не более того... - Он рассеянно прикоснулся к идеально лежащей шапке волос и невидящим взором уставился на собственное отражение в воде.  
\- Ты уж извини, конечно, но я тогда ожидал бы увидеть горячую блондинку с пышными формами... - Рассмеялся называемый Джимом.  
\- Да, должен признаться, я тоже сперва был обескуражен... - тихо вздохнув, Ланнан Ши облокотился худой спиной о камень и поднял глаза на собеседника. Сердце Джима пропустило удар, когда он встретился взглядом с этими бездонными черными омутами, которые заменяли Ланнан Ши глаза - темные таинственные озера, полные боли и отчаяния. А от хриплого голоса по телу пробежали мурашки.  
\- Джим, я не могу... я не хочу причинить тебе боль... - в его взгляде, голосе, во всей позе – мольба. - Я не способен навредить тебе, пока ты не полюбишь меня, но как только это случится... я... - дыхание говорящего сбилось, и он заговорил быстрее, словно слова жгли изнутри, и он торопился скорее исторгнуть их из себя на влажный песок. - Это моя суть, моя природа, и здесь ничего не изменишь... ты не можешь, ты не должен, слышишь? Хоть раз прислушайся к доводам здравого рассудка!  
Сидящий рядом мужчина молча слушал, вглядываясь в столь странные, но, между тем, до боли знакомые черты, легко кивая на каждое слово. В который раз. А затем резко наклонился и едва слышно прошептал, уже накрывая чужие губы своими - бережно и нежно:  
\- Не беспокойся... я никогда в тебя не влюблюсь...


End file.
